


The Pros And Cons Of Hearing You Talk

by chemicalmuffins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Deaf/Mute AU, First Dates, First Kiss, I will retag this later, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking, coffee shop AU, probs smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalmuffins/pseuds/chemicalmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has been deaf and mute since birth. He has always been like this. He has dealt with it with his best friend Andy who is also deaf. They had been friends since they were kids. They had been going to this coffee shop together since their friend Joe who is there practical interpreter some times. Patrick then meets a barista named Pete, and wow does this person make Patrick fall head over heels in love. Andy sees it perfectly. Joe sees it in Pete. But the two of them think the other doesn't like them back. Stupid idiots right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay new fic  
> hope you like it  
> its in patricks pov btw  
> sorry for mistakes

It had always been like this. Not hearing a sound of the busy world. It was overbearing to me. As a small man with big dreams of doing something with his life instead of being the disabled boy down the street. That’s what I have always felt like being deaf. And everyone feels so sorry for you and they pay things for you. It’s like they don’t understand. Just because I can’t hear you doesn’t mean I am any different than you! It is always like that. And it sucked horrid ass. Even my own friend Andy, who is also deaf, would say the same thing. So much pity, so much sorrow for the boy who can’t hear. Yeah, but I sure in hell can read lips, so I know. I know everything. Even if I never learned to speak and I don’t use words and I am a mute moron to you whom also can’t here. I can sure read though. I breathed out a cold breath as I was waiting for Andy to get here, but he was so careless sometimes and was late to a lot of things. Andy was late for the stupidest things too, and he would probably be even late to his own wedding.

 

“Patrick!” Andy ran up to him and signed quickly. “Sorry I ran late, traffic was hell.” He signed.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. “Okay. Come on we need to discuss about that charity Josh runs or whatever..” I signed annoyingly to him.

And of course people stared at us signing at rapid speed, talking about the stupid things that happened this week to each other. And all about the ‘normies’ is what we talked about too as we waited in the little coffee shop.

“I finally got my mom to stop following me certain places.” Andy signed to me. “She was so protective!” He laughed a bit.

We both soon got up to the counter to order. I finally realized it wasn’t Joe as our ‘personal’ cashier, since he was the only sign language-knowing person in this whole shop. I read the name of the male. Pete. The guy had cute blonde hair and tattoos covered his arms. His whiskey eyes shined and looked like coffee actually. I wasn’t even paying attention to his lips at all.

So I didn’t even know what he said, I just sort of signed. “Hot tea for me.” And Andy was laughing his ass off at me because I looked so star-gazed at Pete.

“Um. Joseph? ASL buddy??” Pete called to his friend, as he stared at the two deaf boys in front of him.

I could tell it was this guys first day, and he already was stressed out enough because he has probably mixed up and fucked up so many orders already. I was sort of just day dreaming and out in my own world till Andy tapped my shoulder, waking me up.

He signed to me “What do you want, trick?”

I saw that Joe had replaced Pete, sadly. “Hot tea. How is your day Joe? Helping out a newbie I see?” I signed to Joe.

He laughed and rung up their orders and got them in, Andy paying for it. “Yeah, Pete is a mess, nice guy though. He will bring your drinks out to you, but I will help.” He smiled to me, and then Andy and I moved to go sit in the booth in the corner.

 

It was their own spot they always sat in. “Thanks for paying.” I signed to Andy.

Andy smirked to me and nodded. “Yeah, you better, I let you keep staring at that eye candy.”

I felt my cheek flush red and I grabbed out my lap top from my bag trying to forget what he said. I pulled up my laptop and pushed this sheet music I wrote. I had never actually listened to it obviously. But I made it while I was at the music shop, where Andy worked at. And a friend of ours, Gerard, helped me write it. Though I still felt like he lied to me and it was probably just shit. Andy looked at for a few seconds and pushed it back to him.

“Looks fine.” He signed. “I don’t see any mistakes..”

Soon Pete was walking over with our drinks, and with Joe.

Joe signed. “Here is your tea, Patrick.”Pete set the cup down to me, smiling a little and then he set down Andy’s. “And Andy you had the just plain black coffee.” Andy nodded to Joe.

Pete looked ready to leave the table, but Joe made him stay. He signed and spoke. “This is the newbie Pete, thought you guys would like to meet him.”

Pete awkwardly waved to us. “This Patrick and Andy.” He pointed to us. Pete whispered to Joe. “How do you sign, ‘Hi Patrick and Andy.’?” Joe showed him and then Pete tried to repeat it but failed and it was sorta just jumbled words. I laughed at how cute it was.

I then signed back. “Hi, Pete. I like your Jack Skellington tattoo.” Joe interpreted what he said.

Pete smiled at me. “Thanks.”Pete spoke to me, laughing a little.Joe looked at Pete and whispered into his ear. He could tell the way Pete and I were looking at each other, we seemed very interested in each other.

“I swear Wentz, If you date this man, and break his heart I will personally come after you and hurt you.” Pete only widened his eyes in shock, and only nodded. Whatever Joe said, must’ve been serious.

Joe then smiled to them. “Well we need to get back to work.” He signed.

And the two left. Andy then signed super angrily to me. “Are you serious about being attracted to this normie? Like Josh is a cool normie and so is brendon. But this Pete guy?” I only shrugged and took a sip of my hot tea.

“He seems sweet.” I signed to Andy.

He kept glaring so much at me. I mean yeah, I guess it would be hard to date this guy. But who knows? “Yeah but does he know sign language? No!” Andy snapped at me, and I felt so offended.He had never really been this angry to me before. I didn’t care that he didn’t know sign language. But it was kind of a bit of down side to dating Pete. But I don’t even know if he actually likes me back. But who even likes the deaf kid? No one! Because I can’t hear!

I sighed and set my head on the table. “Okay, you are right.” I signed to him.

I sat up and looked back at my laptop and we probably sat there for another hour talking about ideas for the party next week at Tyler’s house for his deaf charity. We came up with some stupid themes. Like rock and roll, the eighties, or space themed. It was hard to think of ideas. It really was.

 

 

 

It was about 1:30 when I got up and packed up my things. Andy and I walked out together, waving bye to Pete and Joe. Before we ventured off back to Andy’s place, aka his parents basement.

Andy signed to me before we got in the car. “Okay, listen, I don’t want to be the douche who stops you from dating this normie, just want to warn you. That’s all.” I looked at him and then got in the car. “I’m okay with that. I mean who knows?” I shrugged a bit.

 

Andy drove us back to his house, where we played video games together till midnight, I ended up falling asleep on the couch, so I spent the night.

It was a long day for me, since Tyler made us figure out a theme for this deaf party he has coming up. I was pissed because how do you even host a deaf party? It’s not like we will hear the music? The only way is by touch, but that is if you have the bass on maximum volume. It was the first time they were this for us, so I shouldn’t be complaining. But I guess Andy and I need to search up more ideas for this, sadly. Like who would even give party plans to a 20 year old who can’t drink and a 24 year old and can drink. It is so fucking stupid. Andy thought of getting jello shots, which caused me to slap him upside the head. So, thanks Tyler for giving two complete idiots control of your party. It will probably be some stupid ass Disney princess party that we got for $20 out of party city in the clearance section. So, you’re welcome, for the probably-going-to-be horrid party. _I can’t believe that he did that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Andy go to the coffee shop and watch Pete perform. Joe ends up inviting them to a movie night at his house. And more stress on Andy and Patrick because of a damn party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this! sorry if there are any mistakes

I woke up to the vibration of Andy aggressively shaking me awake. I squint at the light coming through the small window. I slowly sat up and tiredly signed.

“What the hell, Andy?”

Andy rolled his eyes at me and then signed. “Look at your phone asshole!”He then shoved my phone in my face. I grab it and squint trying to read the text at probably 8 in the morning, but whatever.

He slowly read the text message from the random number.

**Unknown Number: hey this is pete from the coffee shop : )**

I tilted my head in confusion on why and how Pete got my number. The only thing he thought of is that Joe gave it to him.

“I still think he doesn’t like me. Joe just probably gave it to him for no reason.” I signed to Andy as I set my phone down.I let my tired shoulders droop down, as I struggled to not fall asleep right now.

Andy then flicked my forehead.

“Ouch!” I mouthed to him.

“I got a text from Tyler, he said that he hopes the theme is super awesome and that we need to send it in by like tomorrow.” Andy signed to me.

I gave a tired glare to him. “Seriously? That bastard.” I signed angrily.

I wish Tyler never gave this to us. Like he could’ve chosen Josh, his normie boyfriend. He would’ve been great at it. Well, at least at making Tyler happy either way.

Andy then signed to him. “We could go back up to the coffee shop and you can stare at your hottie pete.” He winked towards me and stood up from the couch.

I felt my face turn a dark shade of red. “Fuck you, Andy.” I signed.

He laughed at me and threw some clothes to me for me to use today. “Hurry up then and you can go see him. Joe said that he sometimes on Tuesdays performs at 10am.” He kept smirking at me while dressed up.

I took the clothes and shook my head in disbelief to Andy. He wondered what Pete even performed. I wonder what he sounded like, his voice, and how it was spoken. How he would say my name when he talked to Joe. I wondered how he plays music if he does or if he sang, how his voice flows through the coffee shop.

When I realized what I was wearing, it was one of Andy’s damn cross fit shirts. Yeah, like I totally fucking cross fit? Have you seen me be active? A turtle could probably beat me at running. I mean my senior year at high school I lost 60 pounds, so life is greater now I guess? And no, I didn’t attract any more girls than I did before. Being deaf is a turn off to every girl in Wilmette. Such a shame.

 

 

It didn’t take us long to get to the coffee shop. When we got there, Andy went to go chat with Joe, whom was on break, while I sat a little chair in the back of the crowd of chairs pushed to the small corner stage. I could see Pete tuning his bass up. It was just him up there too, a lone man band. Pete seemed to speak into the microphone, and I read his lips which I guessed said (And hoped). That he was playing David Bowie Life On Mars?. God, that’d be great. I have felt the vibration of lots of music, particularly my mom made me listen to David Bowie. Or when I say listen I mean feel the music.. yeah I know it’s weird. It’s the only way I can ‘listen’ to music, by feeling it.

Pete soon was performing and I could almost feel the chords of the bass on my finger tips. I was impressed he was playing on bass than piano, like I do. I’m only just still trying to figure out, a man wearing a metal shirt singing David Bowie. Yeah that is so likely. If he had liked David Bowie, he would’ve said something about his shirt yesterday. Odd.

I read off each lyric that came out of Pete’s mouth, and could see that he looked towards me a few times. It made me daze a little bit from those whiskey colored eyes that I wish I could drown in. It was nice to watch Pete play and sing, only I truly wanted to hear it all, sadly I was left like this with a beautiful man who probably has a beautiful voice. I sat there and wondered a slight bit that maybe Pete sang this for me just because he noticed my Bowie shirt from yesterday. That would be so sweet, but very unlikely.

When Pete was done singing he had quickly hopped off the stage and checked his phone. He had noticed I texted him.

 **Patrick: Your performance was great Pete**.

Pete looked over to me and smiled, then went back to his phone.

**Pete: really?? thanks!**

Pete started walking over to me until I felt Andy sling himself onto my shoulders and Joe sat next to me.

He then signed. “Patrick I was wanting to ask if you wanted to come over to my house tonight and watch a movie with andy and I?” He smiled to me and then looked to Pete, asking him the same too.

I nodded in agreement to going. Then asked. “So what are we even watching, Joe? Please not some stupid rom com..”

Joe was translating so Pete knew what he said. Joe laughed at what I said and Pete’s reaction. “I love rom coms, trick!”Then joe translated what Pete said.

I turned around and shrugged to him. I signed anyways, “I just don’t like all that gushy romance….”

Pete listened to Joe’s translation and responded. “Don’t worry about it; I’ll get you to like them.” He laughed a bit and gave a small wink to me.

Which these made my cheeks grow a tint of pink. Joe smiled to me when I turned back to him. “So meet at my house at 7? I’ll have snacks.”

He then got up and hugged me good bye, and left back to work, leaving Pete with two deaf boys and no interpreter to understand them.

Pete tapped on my shoulder. “See you tonight?”

Before I could actually answer Pete(though he wouldn’t understand). He turned his attention to Andy, as did I, because he talked to him, with his voice.

“We will see you then Pete. Have a good day.” Andy spoke, smiling to Pete.

Which made me feel a twinge of jealously. Pete seemed really surprised when Andy spoke, then looked at me for a response too.

I signed to him shyly. “I don’t know how to talk, I’m mute.” Andy struggled to translate my words.

But when he got them out Pete’s face drooped to sadness as he looked at me. Oh here it is again, so much sorrow and feeling bad for the boy who is mute a deaf. Oh boo hoo! It’s grown so annoying when people seem so bad for you and it’s like. I know. I’m deaf. Stop feeling bad. I have to deal with it and live on. Pete then pulled me in for a hug and waved good bye to us. Andy then pulling me over to face him (though I rather watch him walk away)

“Dude! You got a hug, and a wink too! I told you he likes you!” He signed rapidly.

“He doesn’t Andy! Now shush! We need to still get fucking ideas for that party of tyler’s!” I got up and went to the booth with my book bag and sat down.

“We have till 6 to get through so come on.” I signed again as I opened the list of themes, which had two themes of boring left on it.

 

Such a shame that they have to do this. I actually wondered why Pete couldn’t just stay with them, I mean besides that we are deaf. He could’ve just chilled with us. I wonder if he is secretly seeing some girl, ugh, I knew it. I’m no good for him…. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what movie they should watch and what theme should be at tyler's deaf party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay movie night cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sorta late update. i was really sick and i struggled to get this chapter in tonight. i am going on a retreat this weekend and i will be gone next week for thanksgiving... expect a late update unless i get one in sunday or monday night.   
> love you guys! sorry for such a short chapter too! it will be longer in the next one!  
> sorry for mistakes too!

It was about 6 o’clock when we got done with the list of themes to give to Tyler tomorrow or whenever. I went back to my apartment and got into some more comfy clothes and so did Andy. Before we actually left to go to Joe’s house for our movie night, we sat down and thought of our shitty list of party themes for a deaf party.

“Andy, we probably should cross off the stupid ones.” I signed to him then picked up the list and stared at the categories.

“Yeah… Probably… Take off the childish ones since more teens will be there instead.” Andy signed back to me.

I laughed in my head because we wrote down out of laziness a Disney princess themed party. It was a joke merely because we couldn’t think of jack shit to write down. I scrolled my eyes down on to one category I thought was fun (personally). It was the cabaret/burlesque themed party. It would be where everyone could bring a mask to put on and dress all nice. Well for me, I’d just try t dance with Pete before one of the other girls seduce him to dance.

“How bout that cabaret one?” Andy signed to me.

Well, no need to ask I guess, since he read my mind.

“Yeah, I thought it would be super cool with the masks?” I signed back, then he laughed to me.

“We should do the carnival so you can wear that glittery gold suit you have!” I grabbed my pillow off of my bed and threw it at Andy and mouthed fuck you to him.

“Yeah no, that’s such a turn off Andy.” I signed to him.

He raised his eyebrows with confusion. “Are you trying to impress Mister wentz?”

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. “Yes, because batman pajama pants are such a turn on.”

“Well….” Andy started to sign to me.

“Please don’t answer that.” I quickly signed, not really wanting to know that answer.

I looked over to the clock and noticed that it was almost seven, and I got up and grabbed my bag and popped Andy on the head. To whom he was probably on tumblr or something. Maybe looking up new crossfit routines who knew? We walked out the door with our wonderful store bought brownies and cupcakes and soda. Great day to gain a few pounds?

When we got to Joe’s house, Pete was there. It seemed they managed to pull the two couches from his living room into the back yard and set up white sheets as a movie screen. It was rather cute how it was set up. But it was obviously set up so that Pete and I shared a couch. How charming Joe.

“So what are we watching?” Andy signed.

“Mean girls. We were going to watch Princess Bride but I couldn’t find the disc.” Joe signed, sadly.

We all grabbed blankets and candy and soda and got on our couches. Andy and Joe were cuddled up to death, but they were practically together at this point. Well, that’s what our whole deaf group thinks. I honestly think Gerard started a tumblr blog dedicated to them. That would be hilarious to actually see.

 

When the movie started Pete and I were at total opposite ends of the sofa. Like I didn’t look over to him for probably 30mins. Yeah, that long. I feel like a total idiot to say this, but in every shitty love story when the girl and the guy are at the movies and the girl gets chilly and the guy puts his arm around her. Simple yes?

Well that stupidness happened to me too. We live in Chicago so it’s chilly at night. Pete was kind of hogging the blanket, and I get easily cold. So I was shivering in the corner of the couch. I look over to Pete, on who looked back to me and motioned me to scoot over to his heat. When I curled into his side, I felt a whole lot warmer, but my stomach was filled with butterflies that were trying to get out. I took a deep breath and sighed, just trying to actually calm down at least but the thought of me cuddling with Pete made me want to faint. I decided to keep watching the movie until I felt my phone buzz. I look at who it was, and it was Pete. I look up to him and he smiles a bit.

 

**Pete: Hey tomorrow wanna like hang out? @ my place? :)**

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the actual message in my mind.

I finally texted back.

**Patrick: sure :P**

 

About an hour later the movie credits ended. Andy and Joe were tangled up and sleeping together and Pete and I just awkwardly lying side by side. We didn’t speak much, nor really could we. I never learned to actually speak. Always have been the mute kid, unlike Andy. It was probably harder for Pete to understand me, I mean; I can’t speak to him at all as for I can’t hear him at all. There really is no win here for either of us I guess. At least reading lips for me was good, so then people who don’t interpret I can still understand… though they can’t understand me. Pete and I sat in silence for a bit until he pick up his cellphone and texted me.

**Pete: Want me to take u home?**

**Patrick: yeah that’d be good.**

**Pete: what should we do with joe and andy?**

 

I looked up to see Pete smiling and laughing at the two boys.

I wish I could hear it, because it probably sounds beautiful. I note to myself that Pete has a beautiful smile.

**Patrick: leave them. They will be fine :)**

Pete then stood up, helping me up in the process to take me home. We also didn’t talk much the drive to my house. I ended up having to put my address into his phone so he could take me home and we didn’t have to struggle and play 20 questions. Luckily Joe’s house wasn’t too far from my apartments.

When we got to the front entrance to the apartments, I quickly got out but I wasn’t just going to stop and leave. I turned back to face him, signing.

“Thank, Good bye, Pete.” He smiled back and asked.

“How do you say Good bye, Patrick?” I laughed a little at how he wanted to know, so I obviously showed it to him.

He struggled with it and it made me gleam with joy, which was probably what he was going for. He then just waved to me and wished me a good night as I headed back to bed for another long night of sleep and a day with Pete tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep commenting on what theme the party should be


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick hang out. But I can't spoil the rest. But it finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! I hope you are liking it! Hopefully there are no mistakes! I went and checked a ton.

I woke up in my pajamas around 8am with my phone aggressively going off from a bunch of texts from Andy. I must’ve been in such a slumber, since my phone has probably 50-something messages from Andy about Joe, Pete, or me. I looked at some of them as he was mostly asking about where we went to at 2 in the morning, and other things I rather not discuss just because I need to smack Andy on the head for saying what he said.

I kept scrolling through tons of messages from Andy and then saw one from Pete. It was recently texted about 5 minutes ago.

**Pete: Hey if it’s okay I’m heading over to pick u up.**

I gasped a bit in shock and I quickly scrambled out of bed, sliding through my sheets and falling on the floor in the process. Shit, he is probably almost here and I have bed head and dogs breath. That’s just fine and dandy isn’t it? I crawled off the floor and then texted him back.

**Patrick: sorry I just woke up, but I will be ready soon, my apartment code is 2001 and my apartment number is 221, just come in**

I then set my phone down and grabbed out a grey shirt, black jeans and some briefs then ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Hopefully, Pete got my message and he was heading up soon or maybe not while I was bathing. That would be awkward.

I sort of wondered what we were actually going to do today. I really didn’t know much about Pete, besides the fact that he plays bass, but overall that’s it. He seems like a mysterious man, or just a person who hides back a lot of his true self. The only downside to him is that he doesn’t know sign language, and I have no idea how we are going to communicate. Oh god this was a stupid idea. Was it? Okay, maybe I am over reacting to the fact that the person I have fallen for doesn’t sign or is deaf and it just really sucks. He probably has a fantastic personality though (besides his looks).

When I got out of the shower I felt the vibration of the door slamming beneath my feet. So Pete’s here, that’s good and reassuring.

I quickly dressed and did my normal routine, and walked out of the steamy bathroom to see Pete just walking around my room looking at pictures of my family and I. I knocked on the wall so he could hear that I’m out. When I did that I seemed to startle him and he set down a picture of me when I had blonde hair during senior year. Then right after I dyed it back to its strawberry brown form.

Pete smiled and waved to me, seeming awkward about talking to me. It was probably because I wasn’t like Andy who could talk to him actually. I waved back and walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my glasses since I was too lazy to put my contacts in today.

I turned back to Pete who picked up a picture of my family photo. When I walked over to him I pointed to the picture of the over-weight and low self esteemed me.

I hated junior year, it was when I was bullied the most by everyone. Some days I rarely wanted to go to school because I knew what was going to happen. It was just so horrible because I came home bruised up. Some people didn’t have respect for a deaf kid. I was treated like anyone else, which was good and bad. Since there are always pros and cons to everything right? I mean public school was great and all, I had fun yeah, but some days it was just hell. I never had a date to homecoming until senior year, which was also when I had my first kiss (with a girl). I had kissed Andy once, but it was because we didn’t know what kissing was like. So we tried it out for ourselves to see if it was good. Andy didn’t like it at first, but it seems that he does it with Joe all the time now. Andy has always had more ‘game’ than I ever did. We went to homecoming together, and Joe too. He ended up getting a girl for the night somehow? I’ll never know how he did that. Joe and I were always telling him to teach us his powers. Of course he refused so that’s the main reason why I have only kissed two people in my life and am a forever virgin.

Pete looked up at me and spoke. “What happened?” He had a curious grin on his face as he wanted to know how I look like this.

I struggled to think of how to tell him. I made my arms look like I was weight lifting because I worked out and ate better to lose 60 pounds. Pete nodded understanding what I said. I was trying to think of a way to talk to him, and then I saw a note pad on my nightstand. I managed to reach around him and get it and also grab a pen to write with.

I scribbled down, “Are we going to your place or no?” And Pete’s face looked like he almost forgot. He was nodding and he quickly sat down the photo. He grabbed the keys to his car and soon he was pulling me out with him as we headed back to his place.

 

 

It didn’t take us long to get to his apartments he stayed at, so I was glad he didn’t live too far. When we got there, we were immediately heading up to his apartment. And oh god, when he opened that door, I felt like I was on the show hording buried alive. At least it was cleaner than that show and I could walk around. Pete closed the door behind me and I looked back to him, giving a concerned look about his apartment. Pete mouthed ‘sorry to me’, which was really cute to see.

Pete then practically flung himself onto the couch and invited me next to him. He grabbed out a notepad and a pen and then wrote on it

“I’m going to teach you to speak.”Is what it said.

I gave him a fearful and nervous look, shaking my head like it was a bad idea. I have never spoken a word. I have always either signed, mouthed, or just stuck with silence. I felt mortified by the idea of me speaking actual words, but in some part of me I was excited. I had always wanted to scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs…but I was always afraid someone else would hear me. I finally gave in and nodded to him.

Pete smiled then wrote down. “Watch me and try to pronounce.” He then wrote down the alphabet and pointed to A. He made the shape with his mouth and so I pronounced it. It wasn’t hard to catch on to this and I got down the whole alphabet. Pete looked so proud of me at this moment. He grabbed random items and made me speak them out to him. He looked so proud and just amazed that I was speaking after 20 years of never doing it. I mean I rather sign than speak, but Pete seems to enjoy my voice. Pete was staring at me, lost in space, then finally choked up words.

“Your voice is beautiful…. You’re beautiful-.” He then put a hand to his mouth and started to turn scarlet like I was also doing at his compliment.

“Thank you, you’re beautiful too.” I spoke softly and smiled to him as I grabbed his calloused hands.

Pete leaned in and so did I. “Really? Shouldn’t I be handsome?”

I laughed a little bit. “Honestly you’re hot and handsome.”

He leaned in more and our noses were almost touching. “Good, you’re super cute and sweet like a cookie.” He gave a wink to me too.

Soon, we both leaned in too far and our lips slowly locked together. My red lips touching his dry ones, sliding together enough to make his lips wet (not dry). I had never felt a kiss like this before, it was like I was his true soul mate and we have been searching through the sea of lies to find each other here. Our lips were melting together as it went on and our tongues made way into each others mouths to explore the taste.

Then reality flooded back in as we both pulled away, and I was gasping for a breath. Pete probably didn’t know I really haven’t kissed a person since senior year. So, he went a little rough for the first kiss of ours, but the lust was perfect and to the point. We both fell into a bit of shock too at the fact that we both kissed each other (and liked it).

Pete nodded then spoke. “So you like me back..?”

I nodded and spoke quietly. “Yes…I’m guessing you do too?” He nodded instantly to me.

 

 

We both sat there laughing as we talked more. I told him more about my life and how I know Andy and Joe. I told him how I have always been self conscious about myself and personal things. It was great, I learned a lot about Pete too (by reading his lips). He had lots of crazy stories about highschool like I did, which was fun to think about. He was also suicidal until he met me. He used to cut and think life wasn’t worth it, and he had bipolar disorder. I felt so sorry for him, and kissed his cheek as I hugged him.

We also decided to go on an actual date at an empanada house down the street from his apartments. He told me all about how good the food was. It made me laugh at how he was practically drooling over the pizza empanada as he told me.

 

As it got later and we sat there cuddling and talking, I finally spoke up about the party.

“Hey Pete next Saturday my deaf group and I are having a party, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?” I shrugged a bit, but I knew he would say yes, since I am assuming he is my boyfriend now.

Pete smiled at me from ear to ear. “Of course!”

I gave him details on what it was and who was hosting it. He laughed when I got angry about the struggles to pick the theme. He understood how it all worked and that he was a normie, but that other normies would be there too.

 

I probably spent the whole day at Pete’s, not answering any of Andy’s texts. Pete and I watched Disney movies until I fell asleep during the Lion King. I could feel Pete playing with my hair as I was peacefully resting on his shoulder. When I woke up Pete had fallen asleep next to me, and I had to wake him up to take me home since it was late.

 

Finally when I got back to my apartment, Pete walked me to the door and we stood there for a moment.

“So tomorrow, lunch at the empanada place?” Pete asked to make sure of it.

“Yes, I can’t wait.” I smiled, and we stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

I would so trade my baby blues for his wide eyed browns, they were just so beautiful.

“Well Good night, babe.” He then leaned in for a small quick kiss and then left.

 

I probably sound like a teenage girl but when I got inside I practically wanted to scream into my pillow out of happiness. My stomach and heart were fluttering with happiness. I knew I fucking fell hard for Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment party themes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just you know friend stuff and yeah its all good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated, I was too tired to update. And hw is stacking up. I did not include Pete and PAtricks date bc I am super exhausted. It will be in the next chapter.  
> hope u like it  
> sorry for mistakes

It was probably 3 in the morning when I felt my phone vibrating to death next to me. I could only expect it to be Andy, because he is the only person to do such things. I squint as I turn on my phone, the bright screen blinding me as I struggled to read the messages.

 

**Andy: trickkkkk wake up you haven’t answered me all day**

 

**Andy: pls open the door too**

 

**Andy: I want to know whats going on with u!**

 

**Andy: wake up!!!**

 

I groaned loudly and got out of bed, trudging my way to the door. When I opened it, an excited Andy was pushing passed me. When I closed the door behind him I turned around and glared. 

“What the fuck?” I signed tiredly but rather annoyed.

“Where have you been?” Andy signed quickly which made it seem like he was nervous and full of anxiety just because I didn’t text him back. I question Andy some days if he could ever leave my side without flipping shit.

“I hung out with Pete today.” I signed and walked back to my bed and fell against it.

“Wait woah! You hung out with Pete! Shit! Give me the details!” Andy rushed to my bed and sat down, practically bouncing in excitement.

I rolled my eyes and gave a loud sigh. “Fine..”

“Well first let me tell you now, We are dating, and we kissed.” I signed as my face heated up a little bit as I remembered the touch of his lips against mine.

Andy’s eyes widened at me in shock. He was impressed that I actually kissed him. “Okay you definitely have to give me the details now!” He signed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time it hit 5am, we were both asleep. We were out cold on my bed after an hour of all the gossip to Andy was given to him. I didn’t wake back up till 8 in the morning and to the smell of toaster waffles in the air. My stomach grumbled as I sat up, wondering one why in the hell there was waffles cooking- Oh wait. Andy is probably still here, that makes more since now. I rub my eyes and grab my glasses as I go to the kitchen to see Andy sitting on the counter on his phone, giggling and laughing at something. He probably was texting Joe, that’s the most logical answer. I gave him a disgusted look and said “Ew” at him flirting with Joe. When I turned away I felt Andy grab my shoulder and stare at me.

“Did you just fucking speak?” He said, not signing at all. I gave him a scared yet odd look at his reaction.

“Yes, why?”

Andy just covered his mouth and was grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh my god we have to celebrate!” He signed instead.

“Sorry, I have a date with Pete.” I signed back, and he responded with a pouty face.

“Hey, I’m not interfering with your love life so don’t you look all upset.” I signed and acted defensively against Andy.

“Whatever, is he going to the party next weekend?” He signed to me then went over to grab our waffles out of the toaster.

“Yeah he said he would come. I’m excited because he can meet all of our friends!” I signed gleefully.

I knew he would probably like Gerard and Frank because they are punk as all get out. Gerard is the deaf one out of the relationship with Frank. Frank had gotten eye cancer after a year of dating and is blind in one eye, luckily it didn’t spread further. Frank always told Gerard that it was his beautiful looks that made him blind; he said that just so Gerard would stop crying. He had told me that the doctors said that in a few years he might go full blind but it is rare that it would happen. He told me to never tell Gee that or he would cut my eyes out or something of the other. But the two were made for each other, no like literally. Someone made them to be together. Inseparable people said.

It was rather funny how a lot of us deaf people had normal boyfriends. Yeah, most of us were either bisexual or just gay. And most of the bisexuals are in a boy/boy relationship. It was just ironic, all of it.

I went over to Andy and grabbed one of the waffles and munched on it. I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my phone, grinning over some texts Pete and I had after we were separated by distance, aka barely 5 or 10 miles. I ate my breakfast and went and got dressed in something decent. It was just a grey stripped shirt and black jeans. I topped it all off with a black fedora.

“Well you dressed up all dandy.” Andy signed to me, whom he was still in sleep wear.

“I have a lunch date with Pete, so I have to look little fucking decent.” I scowled to him, upset a bit at what he said. Pete was going to pick me up at 12 and it only being 11:30, I thought of just playing around with my piano. Yeah, I’m deaf. Yeah, I play piano. Can I hear it? No. But vibrations of notes give me the perspective of the supposal sound. It sounds hard. And deaf people can make beautiful music. Beethoven was deaf; his music was the first metal and amazing. So, I write music and it is beautiful.

I spent my time working on a few pieces I wrote until Pete got to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment themes for the party, and who else should go to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. I have been studying and dying bc of exams. Dont worry I will get this updated. I hope u like this chapter.  
> sorry for any mistakes.

I jumped up when Andy poked my shoulder and making a loud bang on the piano. I let out a small squeak, because he frightened me. I immediately turned around and scowled at him and signed.

“What?”

“Boyfriend is here.”

“Oh. Oh okay let me get my phone and wallet.” I got up from the piano and grabbed those things. As I walked up to the door, Pete looking decent looking, wearing a Metallica shirt, and skinny jeans which looks kind of like girls jeans? Whatever. I smiled and said a soft hi, and signed back to Andy.

“See you Andy. I’ll see you later probably.”

Andy laughed and spoke, “See you later lovebirds.” He winked.

We both went red and looked the other way. “Okay, yeah bye.” I immediately turned around, face heated with embarrassment. Pete slid his hand with mine and squeezed it.

“How are you?” He looked over to me with that whiskey eyed gaze. I took a deep breath in.

“Pretty good, and tired.”

“Why?”

“Andy came over in the middle of the night….” I rolled my eyes, Pete had laughed lightly.

 

 

We got into Pete’s car and he drove us to the Empanada place. He told me more about it, and his friend Gabe who owns it. Pete talked about how he didn’t sleep because he was nervous that I would change my mind. I told him I thought the same way. Though, I would have never changed my mind, because he is all that is ever on my mind now. He parked into the driveway and we got out of the car. The little café was small and comfortable. It didn’t look too busy, only a few customers were there. When we walked into it, the aroma of bread, ham, cheese and herbs filled the room. My stomach growled from hunger. It all smelled good and now my mouth was watering for this food. When we got up to the counter to order, Pete started to talk to the brown haired guy. He then pointed to me, and since I was out in my own little world I didn’t pay any attention. I mumbled a hello and scrunched up to Pete like a child. Gabe laughed lightly and kept speaking to Pete.

“So, he’s deaf? How does that work? Like for anything? Even sex, Amigo”

I widened my eyes at the response, just thinking of the last thing he said. He shuddered a bit at what it would ever be like, seeing Pete exposed above him. His tan skin and tattooed covered body sweating above him, oh god that sounded amazing. I closed my eyes and opened them to get back to reality.

“It works fine, Saporta, I taught him to speak, since before he was mute. He is still rough but fine.” Pete spoke about me. “It isn’t any different, I don’t think of him any different because he can’t hear me. He is like any other person in here. And everything is the same, and sex too. We haven’t done it but it probably is. I will get back to you on that, _amigo_.” Pete looked like he hissed his words defensively to Gabe. And Gabe looked shocked at him for saying that.

“Alrighty then, whatever you say dude, I’m not going to judge. You two are actually super cute together.” He smiled lightly to me.

“So what would you two like?” He asked.

 

 

 

I ordered a pizza empanada like Pete did since he insisted me getting it either way. I also got a small salad too. Pete said I was being too healthy which made me laugh a bit. I have always watched my weight since senior year of high school. I ate good food but portion sized everything; it was how I lost 60 pounds over the summer. Easy and quick. And when I took a bite of that pizza empanada, oh man was it good. It was heaven stuffed into bread. And I was super questionable about it, then the smell, and the taste. Wow. It’s just so amazing and yummy. I groaned at how good it was. Pete smirked.

“See? I told you they are amazing. Gabe has a way with cooking.”

“It’s ugh, so fucking good.” I said with a mouthful of food, grinning like a dork. I swallowed it down then asked.

“How do you know Gabe?”

“We met in college when I tried to be an accountant but failed. He was studying to be a Spanish teacher since he is from there. But we met at a concert held at the school, and we became really good friends.” He paused. “I decided to drop out of the major and move back here, luckily it wasn’t far from the school. I dropped out because I didn’t like it. Rather I hated it all. I felt like I didn’t belong in any of those classes. So, I got a new bass guitar since mine was shitty and I play at bars and clubs to live.” He smiled to me and shrugged. “He came back because he wanted to see me and then some fucking reason he started this shit?” He laughed.

I smiled, and laughed lightly with him.

“Hey, how do you know Andy?” Pete asked me.

“Our parents are great friends, and Andy and I were both born deaf. So we became best friends because no one else wanted to be our friends. They thought we were weird. We were inseparable. We had no other friends but each other.” I paused and got a drink. My voice cracked and screeched as I spoke. “When we got into middle school, we were finally taken away from each other. This was crazy for everyone that knew us. We still signed to each other in the halls and shit. By high school we both started to make other friends but we were always with each other even if we didn’t have classes. A lot of people thought we were dating but we never did. We just didn’t like other people till Joe came around.” I breathed out heaving a bit.

“Don’t talk too much baby, you’ll ware yourself out.”

I nodded, as I sighed heavily.

 

 

We left not too long after and he drove me to my apartment.

“Is Andy still there?”

“Dunno, why?”

“Just, thought.. we could hang out and stuff.” He smiled.

“I’ll go check, okay?”

“Okay, but wait.”

Then he pulled me into a kiss, a strong one too. I was practically sitting on the center console as our lips were sliding together. He licked my chapped lips, and bit on them, making them red. Our tongues were fighting in each others mouth. I tried so hard not to moan because this felt so good for a second kiss. Pete had a hand on my hip, gripping roughly almost trying to pull me more. I felt my heart leap because it might be getting too far. I was sliding my hands through his soft hair, almost pulling on it. Pete’s lips tasted like pizza, which was a good taste. But they felt like a drug (As if I already didn’t take enough) I was getting addicted so quickly. They just felt and tasted so good. I craved for more almost. And somehow I pulled away, my hands having a mind of their own and are in Pete’s blonde hair.

“Yeah.. Uh Okay.. Yeah…” I felt my cheeks get a scarlet red as I opened the door.

“Love you.” He laughed a bit, winking too. “And sorry for it being a bit rough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what the theme should be for the party. comment what u would like to see too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens and yeah, funny shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update. I had exams and i was literally dying. I was finally free to write and haflway through my computer fucking shut down and yeah. I had to retype a whole scene. hope u like it.  
> sorry for any mistakes i wrote this quick.

I came back and told Pete he had left, and must’ve gone shopping for the party so I was stuck sorting the things. We went back up into my apartment and the place was a mess.

“Fucking andy…” I grabbed some of the bags and moved them into the living room to sort.

“So is this for that party?” Pete asked me, I nodded to him and grabbed more bags.

I groaned and sat on Pete’s lap whom was on the ground with me so we could sort it all out. I grabbed bags and found some decorating things, like festive sparkles. I tossed it all into one bag so we could bring it to Tyler by Friday. I found something strange, rather not wanting to see it. I took it out and it was a rather slutty burlesque outfit to wear. It was all bright red with a mask and all. I widened my eyes and tossed it halfway across the room in disgust. Pete was laughing so hard, and I smacked his arm that was around my waist.

“Andy is so funny.” I said in a sarcastic tone, already disgusted by that.

It just happened to get worse. A box of colorful stupid condoms that had a note, which read… “Have fun with this ;) – Andy the sex master” I ripped the paper and threw the box of condoms to the outfit. I felt my face heat up about the whole outfit and condoms. I was ‘trying’ to at least go slow with Pete even though it felt like we had known each other forever. And Andy isn’t a sex master, never will be, I know personally. He has never had sex with someone and I know. Though I am pretty sure Joe might have changed that? Ew that’s a gross image to see. That fro guy and the tattooed guy fucking, yuck.

I kept looking through all the bags, finding cups and plates and other stupid props for this masquerade. I grabbed certain items and put them in certain places so I knew what was what now. Pete was very quiet while this was happening (besides the costume he was laughing his ass off to). I eventually walked over to it and picked it up, holding it to my body in Pete’s direction. I gave him a questioned look. Pete winked.

“I think it would be sexy.” He also smirked to me and nodded his head trying to get me to try it on for him.

Yeah that was a hell no. I ended up throwing it into my room for later. I picked up the box of condoms and threw it too, because it might come in handy one day… That not being today. I walked back to Pete who had turned on the tv and was laying on the floor. I could see his bat heart tattoo on his stomach, which, damn it was sexy to see. I ended up laying on top of him, and playing with his blonde hair or I was tracing his thorn tattoo. We didn’t move for hours. We would comment on the stupid shows we were watching, but other than that we sat in silence. When the show got to a commercial break I sat up a little and looked at Pete.

“Why do you like me Pete? I’m a deaf kid who can barely speak.” I croaked as I stared into his dark eyes.

Pete tilted his head slightly. “Does it make a difference? You are the most wonderful and charming person I have ever met and I don’t care if you will never hear my voice. Ever since I met you in that coffee shop, I was always talking about you.” He rested a hand on my cheek. We both slowly leaned in and kissed. I mumbled against his lips.

“thank you.”

 

 

I had never felt more cared for than ever. I had always been used and broken since the start. People are cruel and bitches. But Pete, Oh Pete was something different. Only dating for practically 3 to 4 days it only felt like months. He was something more than a fling, a crush, just a boyfriend, he fucking cared which I found the most important.

 

I had been so lost in this kiss. My hands were on his chest, sliding around it and out lips were crashing so hard together, tongues fighting. His hands were gripping my hips too hard but it still was pleasuring in many many ways. I yanked on his hair as he pushed me into him, and I felt his hot hands slide under shirt and that’s when I broke the kiss and pulled away scared. It was like he had burned me. And Pete looked saddened.

“I don’t want to… you know….” I looked down, feeling ashamed and bad. “I’ve always been sort of afraid of it though I’ve wanted to do it….. I am fragile flower….” I gulped. But before Pete could respond back to my statement, Joe and Andy were barging through the door. While I was still straddling Pete’s hips and we looked like two hot messes. I immediately pushed off of Pete, blushing like crazy.

Joe was glaring at Pete and Andy was laughing his ass off. He signed to Joe.

“I told you buying the condoms was gonna come in handy.”

I briskly got up and grabbed Andy over to me.

I started to aggressively sign.

“Asshole! Why the hell did you buy those! The outfit and condoms! That is embarrassing Andy! You are so icky and such a piece of shit!”

Andy laughed. “So what?” He signed.

“So what! If he wasn’t here I would be fine with it! But no! You being a fucker you are he is here! And why did you even buy it? No don’t answer that! Just give me the receipt to give it back!”

“Nah, I threw it away. Sorry not Sorry.” He signed.

Joe was struggling to intervene and try to not let me kill Andy.

“I swear, watch your back Hurley!”

Joe pushed me back and signed, while spoke. “Calm down Trick, and Andy, apologize.”

Andy sarcastically signed sorry to me, and I glared furiously to him.

“Fuck you!” I signed.

 

Joe snapped. “Hey calm the fuck down trick you are taking it too seriously! It was joke damn! Have some tea mr cranky!” He signed then grabbed tea and I stomped over to the couch. And Pete gave the most shocked yet confused look to us all. I mumbled into my drink.

“Sorry baby…” I ruffled his hair, making Pete smile, which was a cute smile.

“It’s okay, just don’t kill my best friends boyfriend.” Pete laughed a bit.

Joe scoffed and looked at the love birds. “At least I brought you guys drinks, I could've been an asshole, but I don't get a thank you from any of you guys." 

All three yelled a thank you to Joe, who was now happy at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest things comment what should happen next thnks!


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower smut somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy it's been utterly impossible almost to write a chapter. I'm writing this on my phone so I'm sorry if there are alot of mistakes or some shitm   
> Hopefully u understand

 After spending a few hours at my apartment, Joe leaving early for his night shift and dropping Andy off at his house, it was just Pete and I now. I soon turned off the TV and stood up. 

"Want me to makes some dinner, honey?" I turned around quickly asking him. 

We really didn't have anything here, and I didn't need to spend the money either. I pretty much only had maybe some leftovers, and maybe a microwavable dish or two. 

"Meh, I mean we can order Chinese...? Do you have anything here?" He asked me. 

"Not much... Chinese sounds fine to me, wanna spend the night too?" 

"Yeah that's chill with me, your bed looks comfortable and I'm cuddle monster." He winked at me and stood up, walking over to me.

He grabbed out his phone to call the place and  wrapped one arm around my waist telling the man on the phone what we wanted. 

 

 

-

 

An hour of after eating the rather tasty and pleasing Chinese food we decided to test how much we trust each other by taking a shower together. I felt a little insecure of this because I always have been and always will. And Pete probably had a much hotter bod than I did. Like I'm kind of well... pudgy in some places.... I can't help it I like food and working out is hard. I just don't want to do it. I just have been a little bad about my eating this passed month or two. I wasn't covered in tattoos like Andy, Joe or even Pete. I'm just a pale pudgy little man. It's simple as that and shall always be that. 

 

I grabbed out a tee shirt and boxers for myself and an old shirt of mine that was big and gave it to Pete. Before walking into the bathroom Pete was already stripped of his shirt and you could truly see all his tattoos and his body was a work of art in my eyes. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it on the floor not paying attention to Pete who was in there turning on the shower and who is already naked. I walked in just to see his tan ass messing with the shower knob. I wait for him to get in before I take off the rest of my clothing. 

"You coming in baby?" Pete called to me and then I soon was in with him. 

We looked down each other's bodies, somewhat admiring the others looks. We shuffled around the shower since it was a small space for us to be in. We were mostly quiet, Pete humming some songs as we washed each other's hair.

After we washed that all off we stood there with the water pouring down our bodies. My hands around his neck and his hands on my hips. We would whisper little nothings to each other. 

Pete soon leaned in for a small kiss (which wasn't that small at all). 

Our wet lips slid together smoothly, and our tongues shifted in between as little moans escaped our mouths. Pete's hands slid around on my hips until one hand made it towards my cock and I felt my self back into the wall. It was like this touch of him made me somehow melt. 

He would bite on my lip and kiss me harder as he started to pump my cocktail in his hands. I groaned in pleasure as he moved his lips to my neck. He left many bite marks and hickies that were some what obvious. His fucking hand was Golden as it rubbed and teased me. I didn't know what to do so I slipped my hand down to his and did the same. He would moan into my mouth or into my neck. This all felt thrilling. I felt so much bubbling up in my stomach. Pete's hand was pumping at such a fast rate. 

My vision blurred a bit as I moaned loudly into his swollen lips after cumming into his palm. It was like he swallowed my moan. 

I kept jacking his and I got a ton of moans out him. He cursed alot until he came and my name slipped from his mouth. 

I lifted my hand up and the white liquid dripped off my hand. And stupidly and curiously I licked some of it off, and it wasn't bad tasting at all. Pete was shocked and turned on by that action.

"Okay damn that's hot lunch box." He said as he washed his hand of in the water. He turned off the water too so we could get out. 

"You know this was the most sexual thing I have ever done Petey?" I told him as I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. 

"Yeah, was it good?" He asked to reassure.

I immediately responded. "Yes!" Then my face heated up. Stupid me, I thought. 

 

We dried off some more and got into our clothes, and laying down in my bed and Pete spooned me. 

We laid there talking and chatting to each other quietly. Till we snoozed away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest or ask things


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored teaching of sign language to Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again I haven't updated. School is just so stressful and writing fanfics is hard to push in with so much stuff. I know again, I'm sorry this chapter is short. If anything comment some ideas of what should happen next to our little babies. Thanks for understanding.

 I jolted a bit when Pete shook me to wake up. He was smiling at me and was shirtless now. I blinked a bit. Did we? No. I wish we had. But we only herded each other off. That's a good start I guess? 

"What?" I said softly and rubbed my eyes. 

"I wanted you up because I was up." Pete pushed hair out of my eyes and groaned because I wanted more sleep even thought it seemed to only be 9am. 

Pete laid back down and I turned over to face him.  

"Can you teach me some sign language?" Pete asked, looking intrigued by the language I know. 

I shrugged because it might help him communicate better since we have a deaf social soon. Oh, shit the social. Right.... I have to meet Andy, Tyler and Josh this afternoon. It can wait after I teach Pete this and maybe make out. 

 

 

I showed him some simple signs. Like just the alphabet. I giggled when he messed up alot. I gave him little pecks and tell him it's okay. He learned to spell my name and his name. God it was so cute to see him smile like this. Over joked that he can communicate my name to me. I gave him a small peck again.

"Good job Pete, one step closers to speaking sign language" I laughed again and curled into him as we laid there a little while longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and suggest things


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick go meet tyler and josh at cafe near the coffee place. and shit gets crazy. they also go get more supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i amback in business i guess? i just wanted to update this, i amy or may not continue, i have been fucking dragged down with alot of things so im sorry if this is a bit bad and if there are errors in it. hope u all like it

   It was probably mid day when we got to the cafe across the street from the coffee shop. Pete and I had rushed out of bed since we laid in it for another hour or so. I was hoping we wouldn't be late because it would piss Tyler and Josh off. They were very picky people and jealousy, well that was a huge thing with the two. If someone looked at Josh the wrong way, Tyler would be pissed because he is so bloody protective of that man. I have never understood why either. But then again Tyler is some tough ass dude who protects his little deaf boyfriend. In general they have loved each other since forever and made this almost charity group for deaf kids and teens. It was a struggle to agree with them on some things, but they seemed to like the cabaret idea.

.

When we got there, we seemed to be the last to get in. Andy, Joe, Tyler and Josh were all sitting at a table, looking very glad that we had arrived. I gave them a sadden look and signed sorry to them as we sat down. I could Tyler and Josh were puzzled by Pete being with them. I was just about to sign over the ideas and realized I had not introduced Pete to them.

"This is my boyfriend, Pete. Pete this is Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun." I smiled and spoke to Pete and signed to Josh so they could understand. When I looked back to Tyler, he was rather in shock. Oh, that is right.... He doesn't know I can speak... Whoops. I saw Tyler sign to Josh, that I had spoken, and now I was getting the same reaction from Josh.

"Holy shit, Patrick! You aren't a fucking mute anymore!" Josh spoke and signed for Pete's sake and Joe's. I felt myself feel a bit dulled down for him calling me a mute. Though, I was always called that by anyone. Even my parents tried desperately to get me to speak anything. I wouldn't budge a bit.

"Yeah, I'm not a mute, can we start the meeting now?" I snapped a bit at Josh, which earned me a small glare from Tyler. I didn't care about that though. I watched Tyler pull out his laptop and started to talk about what we were going to do, and how we would set up. Of course we needed to get more supplies, since Andy didn't buy a lot. They also decided that we would go get costumes for all of us. I thought to myself, Oh god help me now.

.

.

.

.

.

It took us an hour and a half to finish up our meeting and finally head over to Party City. I could tell Pete was intrigued by this whole 'deaf social party' idea, since he gave many good suggestions and contacts. We had Pete, Joe and Tyler to be the ones to get the people to help us find the items since we were just signing amongst ourselves most of the time as the others talked to the guy helping them.

 

"So, he is your boyfriend, Trick?" Josh signed to me.

"Yeah, why?"

"He is fucking hot, good job dude!" He gave me a grin, and I chuckled at what he signed.

"I am lucky. He also is a very sweet man too." I signed again.

"Didn't he hang out with you yesterday?" Andy signed, a smug look was forming on his face. Shit, I thought, he probably is going to ask about what we did. Damn it!

"Yes...."

"What did you guys do? Did you fuck finally?" Andy signed and smirk appeared on his face. I knew that was what he was going to ask. At least we weren't speaking.

"Oh, I bet he has some good fetishes and kinks. Does he?" Josh poked me as they both bugged me about the situation.

"I don't know.. and we didn't have sex..." I paused my signing. "But we sort of jerked each other off in the shower?" I felt awkward to sign that. But it was now replaying in my mind, and it was hot to think about.

Andy gave a small punch to my shoulder, "I knew something might happen, that's why I didn't bother you, so you could have alone time."

Josh bit his lip and signed again. "I bet he is really good in bed too." I could tell Josh could read my eyes knowing I was thinking about it. Our hot bodies together as the shower water poured down our skin, and our hands slid into places we didn't think of.

But before I could really go into detail, the boys were done and told us that we were checking out. I could see the almost upset looks on Andy and Josh's faces, because they didn't get to the story.

It seemed the other three bought and bunch of wild things for them.

Tyler then signed to us, "We are going to go costume shopping next." I gulped down at the thought of Pete (or Andy) making me try on either sexy or ridiculous outfits.

 

_To be continued......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still up for many suggestions so send away!

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me if its good and suggest things.


End file.
